halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Warhunt/Vehicle Requisitions
In Halo: Warhunt, there are 68 REQ variants of of 13 different vehicles. They range from all REQ levels, and can be used for troop transport, heavy weaponry, anti-infantry, anti-vehicle, or anti-air roles. Unlike Halo 5: Guardians, they are bought with earned credits instead of REQ Packs. Due to credits being used to buy much more valuable cosmetics as well, vehicle REQs have been made cheaper to create a balance between the two. UNSC Vehicles Mongooses Mongoose * Cost: 100 cR * REQ Level: 1 "The M274 is an armored buggy, to put it simply." While small and unarmed, the M274 is a venerable part of the UNSC's vehicle cast. Fast, light-armored ground vehicle with capacity to carry and armed passenger in the back. Unarmed, but can still do ram damage. Corp Mongoose * Cost: 125 cR * REQ Level: 1 "Liang Dortmund has affectionately labeled the M274 as the 'Chugger Mongoose'." Used by Liang Dortmund for large-scale deployment. Upgraded Mongoose with slightly increased vitality. Urban Mongoose * Cost: 150 cR * REQ Level: 1 "The Army does what they please with their armory." The Army is much more concerned for their safety than the Marine Corps. Upgraded Mongoose with increased vitality. Desert Mongoose * Cost: 175 cR * REQ Level: 1 "A sandstorm to mask the cobra-killer." Desert Mongooses are often tailored to extensive deployment, packed with all necessities to survive in the sandy dunes. Upgraded Mongoose with heavily increased vitality. ONI Mongoose * Cost: 200 cR * REQ Level: 1 "Even the Mongoose can be turned into a lethal weapon by ONI." ONI's Mongooses are designed for stunning performance rates. Upgraded Mongoose with increased vitality and speed. Gungooses Gungoose * Cost: 200 cR * REQ Level: 3 "Who would've thought such a cute buggy could be so dangerous?" The Mongoose's big brother is a force to be reckoned with. Mongoose equipped with two semi-automatic, high-damage grenade launchers. Corp Gungoose * Cost: 225 cR * REQ Level: 3 "Li-Dorts like their grenades." Liang-Dortmund outfits their Gungooses with better protection than the mainline variant. Upgraded Gungoose with slightly increased vitality. Urban Gungoose * Cost: 250 cR * REQ Level: 3 "You think I give a damn about collateral damage?" The Army utilizes a stronger variant of the Gungoose. Upgraded Gungoose with increased vitality. Desert Gungoose * Cost: 275 cR * REQ Level: 3 "Make sand fly!" Desert Gungooses are considered redundant by many, due to the sand spurts cause by their grenades. Upgraded Gungoose with heavily increased vitality. ONI Gungoose * Cost: 300 cR * REQ Level: 4 "Pounces like a puma." ONI's Gungooses are mostly kept in reserve for open-combat scenarios. Upgraded Gungoose with increased vitality and damage. Scouthogs Scouthog * Cost: 150 cR * REQ Level: 1 "The Corp-Mobile!" The M831 is the workhorse of ground transports. Armored troop transport with room for five passengers, but is unarmed. Corp Scouthog * Cost: 175 cR * REQ Level: 1 "Li-Dorts use rip-offs of our hogs." Liang-Dortmund make their Scouthogs comfy. Upgraded Scouthog with slightly increased vitality. Urban Scouthog * Cost: 200 cR * REQ Level: 1 "One could mistake it for a sports car." Tensions on the frontier have led to some civilians using Scouthogs as a means of transportation. Upgraded Scouthog with increased vitality. Desert Scouthog * Cost: 225 cR * REQ Level: 1 "The backseats are the perfect place to bask in the sun." The Desert Scouthog provides air conditioning for its hot environments. Upgraded Scouthog with heavily increased vitality. ONI Scouthog * Cost: 250 cR * REQ Level: 1 "ONI needs discreet methods of transportation." ONI Scouthogs are often used to inconspicuously transport prisoners or targets of high value. Upgraded Scouthog with increased vitality and speed. Spartan Scouthog * Cost: 300 cR * REQ Level: 2 "Even Spartans need an unarmed transport." Spartan Scouthogs are a rarity, only used when the super-soldiers are off-duty. Upgraded Scouthog with heavily increased vitality and ram damage. Warthogs Warthog * Cost: 250 cR * REQ Level: 2 "Steal a Marine's hog, and he'll steal your life." The M12 is one of the most recognizable vehicles in UNSC service. Armored reconnaissance vehicle with room for one passenger. A gunner mans an automatic chaingun turret, but it will overheat if fired continuously. Corp Warthog * Cost: 275 cR * REQ Level: 2 "Better armor? Sure. Better paint job? Hell no!" The Corps Warthog is one of Liang-Dortmund's most prized vehicles. Upgraded Warthog with slightly increased vitality. Urban Warthog * Cost: 300 cR * REQ Level: 2 "Driving the highways, mowin' down Covies." The Warthog's Urban variant is exceptional at clearing the streets of hostiles. Upgraded Warthog with increased vitality. Desert Warthog * Cost: 325 cR * REQ Level: 2 "If a scorpion gets near my boots, I'll put lead from my Vulcan into it." The Desert Warthog is equipped with a filtration system to blow out any sand that might fall into its inner workings. Upgraded Warthog with heavily increased vitality. ONI Warthog * Cost: 350 cR * REQ Level: 3 "ONI shares the enthusiasm of the Corps." The Office of Naval Intelligence uses the Warthog as a getaway vehicle for black ops. Upgraded Warthog with increased vitality and damage. Spartan Warthog * Cost: 400 cR * REQ Level: 4 "Spartans don't need anything to slow them down." The Spartan variant of the Warthog is prized among the arsenal of the UNSC Infinity. Upgraded Warthog with heavily increased vitality and firing rate. The chaingun turret cannot overheat. Rockethogs Rockethog * Cost: 800 cR * REQ Level: 6 "A jeep with missiles. What'll they think of next?" The M12R has the heavy firepower that the LRV doesn't. Armored reconnaissance vehicle with room for one passenger. A gunner mans a high-damage missile launcher that tracks air vehicles. Corp Rockethog * Cost: 825 cR * REQ Level: 6 "Rumor has it that Liang-Dortmund uses its Rockethogs to cause cave-ins for troublesome workers." Multiple lawsuits have arose concerning Liang-Dortmund's usage of Rockethogs. Upgraded Rockethog with slightly increased vitality. Urban Rockethog * Cost: 850 cR * REQ Level: 6 "The Army likes a Rockethog better than a Rocket Launcher." The Urban Rockethog is an ironic vehicle, due to the lengthy requirements of using one without destroying civilian property. Upgraded Rockethog with increased vitality. Desert Rockethog * Cost: 875 cR * REQ Level: 6 "The desert is nothing with a missile-armed jeep." Inspired by Noble Team's usage of Rockethogs during the battle of Szurdok Ridge. Upgraded Rockethog with heavily increased vitality. ONI Rockethog * Cost: 900 cR * REQ Level: 7 "ONI's rockets are much more advanced than the mainstream versions." The Office of Naval Intelligence has requisite of all types of vehicles. Upgraded Rockethog with increased vitality and ability to track ground targets. Spartan Rockethog * Cost: 1,000 cR * REQ Level: 8 "A jeep with the strength to match a Spartan." The Spartan Branch has a limited number of specifically-designed Rockethogs, all stationed on the UNSC Infinity. Upgraded Rockethog with heavily increased vitality and damage. Rocket turret has two additional missiles. Gausshogs Gausshog * Cost: 700 cR * REQ Level: 7 "The M12G1 is an artistic masterpiece." The M12G1 is similar to the LRV, with the exception of its higher damage and accuracy. Armored reconnaissance vehicle with room for one passenger. A gunner mans an accurate, high-damage Gauss cannon. Corp Gausshog * Cost: 750 cR * REQ Level: 7 "Liang-Dortmund is creative, I'll give 'em that. Some use their Gausshogs to help blow boulders apart when mining." Liang-Dortmund has only recently gotten permission to begin manufacturing Gausshogs. Upgraded Gausshog with slightly increased vitality. Urban Gausshog * Cost: 800 cR * REQ Level: 7 "It's just a giant sniper rifle." The UNSC Army prizes its collection of highly-maintained Gausshogs. Upgraded Gausshog with increased vitality. Desert Gausshog * Cost: 850 cR * REQ Level: 7 "You see that little dot off in the distance, on that sand dune? Boom." Many military forces can attest to the Gausshog's accuracy to pinpoint enemies among desert environments. Upgraded Gausshog with heavily increased vitality. ONI Guasshog * Cost: 900 cR * REQ Level: 8 "The Gausshog? Yeah, I like it. Good for killing Innies with." Redacted. Upgraded Gausshog with increased vitality and area of effect. Spartan Gausshog * Cost: 1,000 cR * REQ Level: 9 "The Spartan Gausshog is rumored to be as accurate as Nornfang itself." The Spartan Branch often employs snipers on Gausshog turrets when conventional cover is not available. Upgraded Gausshog with heavily increased vitality and damage. Maximum effective range is also increased. Scorpions Scorpion * Cost: 1,500 cR * REQ Level: 6 "Tail stings harder than the real deal." The M808 is the strongest common ground vehicle the UNSC has to offer. Heavily-armored tank with room on the treads for four passengers. The driver controls a high-bore velocity cannon while the gunner operates an automatic chaingun. Corp Scorpion * Cost: 1,750 cR * REQ Level: 6 "A corporate juggernaut for a corporate juggernaut." Liang-Dortmund only has a handful on Scorpion tanks in service at any given time, due to their strict legal parameters. Upgraded Scorpion with slightly increased vitality. Urban Scorpion * Cost: 2,000 cR * REQ Level: 6 "One shot will demolish a hardware store." Urban Scorpions are sparsely used for their destructive capabilities. Upgraded Scorpion with increased vitality. Desert Scorpion * Cost: 2,250 cR * REQ Level: 6 "Desert Storm be remembered." The Desert Scorpion's camouflage works surprisingly well for such a large vehicle in such an open terrain. Upgraded Scorpion with heavily increased vitality." ONI Scorpion * Cost: 2,500 cR * REQ Level: 7 "ONI's tank are the polar opposite of their agenda. Big, loud, and bothersome." ONI's Scorpions are outfitted with the most powerful weapons and latest technology. Upgraded Scorpion with increased vitality and damage. Mantises Mantis * Cost: 1,500 cR * REQ Level: 7 "The Mantis is commonly seen as the successor to the older Cyclops models." The Mantis is the UNSC's most advanced ground vehicle, even able to compete with a Scorpion. Armored walker with regenerating shields and melee capability. The operator controls both an automatic machine-gun and a high-damage missile launcher that tracks air vehicles. Corp Mantis * Cost: 1,750 cR * REQ Level: 7 "The Li-Dorts just use those mechs to show off, I tell you. The only control they know is how to make them stomp." Liang-Dortmund's Mantis Walkers are only sanctioned to licensed operators. While they are primarily used to carry cargo, they are armed for security purposes. Upgraded Mantis with slightly increased vitality. Urban Mantis * Cost: 2,000 cR * REQ Level: 7 "Street barricades and police tape can't stop them." The Mantis is sparsely given to Army forces due to the Marine Corps' contract over it, but those that are can be quickly retrofitted to suit urban purposes. Upgraded Mantis with increased vitality. Desert Mantis * Cost: 2,250 cR * REQ Level: 7 "Nothing is scarier than hearing a giant mech kicking up sand as it stomps through the desert." The Mantis' flexibility allows it to be utilized for desert combat against the Covenant. Upgraded Mantis with heavily increased vitality. ONI Mantis * Cost: 2,500 cR * REQ Level: 8 "The Office isn't called Intelligence for nothing. This is a fine-tuned machine meant for nothing else but killing." The Office of Naval Intelligence uses Mantis walkers as hunter-tracker machines on barren worlds. Once a target is found, it is eliminated with ruthless efficiency by the operator. Upgraded Mantis with increased vitality and ground target tracking. The missile launcher has two extra missiles in its magazine. Spartan Mantis * Cost: 3,000 cR * REQ Level: 9 "A nineteen foot Spartan with a little Spartan in its head. Who the hell decided to do that?" The Spartan Mantis is perhaps the most powerful conventional ground vehicle in the UNSC arsenal aside from the Mammoth and Elephant tanks. Upgraded Mantis with heavily increased vitality and melee damage. Increased damage for both the chaingun and missile launcher, and the chaingun cannot overheat. Wasps Wasp * Cost: 1,000 cR * REQ Level: 5 "Descendant of the Hornet. Stings like one too." The AV-49 is a sleek, highly stylized air vehicle meant for both ground and air combat. Armored VTOL equipped with automatic machineguns and tracking missiles. Corp Wasp * Cost: 1,250 cR * REQ Level: 5 "I heard the cockpit's comfy. Wanna take a ride?" Liang-Dortmund's Wasps are often used to broadcast messages above crowds, but many suspect they were used to mow down protesters in the Alluvion incident of 2558. Upgraded Wasp with slightly increased vitality. Urban Wasp * Cost: 1,500 cR * REQ Level: 5 "They have a regular flight pattern. They fly over the capitol building at 0800 every single day." Many cities use Wasps as air patrols among the rooftops of their skyscrapers these days. Upgraded Wasp with increased vitality. Desert Wasp * Cost: 1,750 cR * REQ Level: 6 "They provide a nice view. Really takes one's mind off of war." The Desert Wasp is often used as a reconnaissance vehicle with eyes in the sky at remote outposts on barren worlds. Upgraded Wasp with heavily increased vitality and speed. ONI Wasp * Cost: 2,000 cR * REQ Level: 7 "FLEETCOM may be the king, but ONI is undoubtedly the queen bee." The Office of Naval Intelligence uses the Wasp as both a reliable infiltration ship and a down-sized gunship. Upgraded Wasp with increased vitality and damage. Covenant Vehicles Ghosts Ghost * Cost: 300 cR * REQ Level: 3 "A fine vehicle in both speed and agility." The Ghost is the primary attack vehicle utilized by Jul 'Mdama's Covenant. Fast, Light-armored speeder with two automatic plasma cannons. Sword Ghost * Cost: 400 cR * REQ Level: 3 "Repurposed in the name of Sanghelios." The Swords of Sanghelios care more for their warriors than the Covenant, and thus developed contingencies within their Ghosts to prevent fatal accidents from occurring. Upgraded Ghost with increased vitality. Ghost Ultra * Cost: 500 cR * REQ Level: 4 "The old oak spoke softly but fondly of its inventions." The independent colony of Whispering Trees manufactures and loans coveted Ghost Ultras to Jul 'Mdama and Thel 'Vadam alike. Upgraded Ghost with heavily increased vitality and area of effect. Drawback is a slower rate of fire. Cult Ghost * Cost: 600 cR * REQ Level: 4 "We will be in the Gods' favor." In their effort to prove themselves worthy of the Gods' favor, the Followers of the Forgotten have seeked out many ways to advance their weaponry. Upgraded Ghost with increased vitality and speed boost. Limited tracking capabilities within the plasma cannons. Temple Ghost * Cost: 700 cR * REQ Level: 5 "Grono 'Yendam himself owns one of these gems." Only Jul 'Mdama's most fervent Zealots are granted the honor of commandeering a Temple Ghost. Upgraded Ghost with heavily increased vitality and ability to fire plasma cannons while boosting. Banshees Banshee * Cost: 1,000 cR * REQ Level: 6 "Listen to its engines whine, and be filled with dread." The Banshee is one of the most versatile aircraft in the Covenant's spires. Light-armored aircraft with automatic plasma cannons and powerful fuel-rod cannon. It also features a regenerating shield, and the pilot is capable of performing immense acrobatics with the vehicle. Sword Banshee * Cost: 1,250 cR * REQ Level: 6 "The flying blade of righteousness." The Swords of Sanghelios Skymasters are no stranger to adapting to new environments, be it stormy skies or brewing civil wars. Upgraded Banshee with increased vitality. Banshee Ultra * Cost: 1,500 cR * REQ Level: 7 "The aircraft of a warrior, not a leader." While Whispering Trees may be a neutral colony, its atmosphere is fervently guarded by wings of Banshee Ultras. Upgraded Banshee with heavily increased vitality and damage. The fuel rod cannon's area of effect is increased as well. Cult Banshee * Cost: 1,750 cR * REQ Level: 7 "Rule the sky, let our opponents die." Patrolling the air has always been a strong suit of Warden pilots among the Followers of the Forgotten. Upgraded Banshee with increased vitality and speed. Fuel rod cannon is replaced with a tracking, anti-vehicle plasma missile launcher. Temple Banshee * Cost: 2,000 cR * REQ Level: 8 "The mechanized 'sKelnn of the new world." While the days of riding their flying steeds are long gone, the reign of the sky-chevaliers is far from over. With the power of the Temple Banshees, they seek to return the skies of Sanghelios to its calm state once more. Upgraded Banshee with heavily increased vitality and agility. It also contains the ability to fire while boosting. Wraiths Wraith * Cost: 1,250 cR * REQ Level: 5 "A powerful tank that acts with the intent of a wraith." The Wraith is the bombarding master of the Covenant, and among its most powerful ground vehicles. Heavily-armored tank with speed boost. The driver controls a powerful, long-range plasma mortar while the gunner operates and automatic plasma cannon. Sword Wraith * Cost: 1,500 cR * REQ Level: 5 "Some have only joined the Swords of Sanghelios because of their lust to kill, be it Covenant or others." The Sword Wraith is designed with the understanding of the new ways. Upgraded Wraith with increased vitality. Wraith Ultra * Cost: 1,750 cR * REQ Level: 6 "We are a death threat." Whispering Trees does not take kindly to the theft of their vehicles, especially Wraith Ultras. Upgraded Wraith with heavily increased vitality, damage, and area of effect. Cult Wraith * Cost: 2,000 cR * REQ Level: 6 "Double the firepower, and you double the total power." The Followers of the Forgotten maintain singularity while adding on more. Upgraded Wraith with second gunner's seat, equipped with an extra automatic plasma cannon and ability for another crew member. Also features increased vitality, at the cost of decreased boost capacity. Temple Wraith * Cost: 2,500 cR * REQ Level: 7 "We are the mace of the gods, finely tuned to bludgeon any heresy." Jul 'Mdama managed to secure several Temple Wraiths from their resting places to use in his war against the Arbiter. Only the most trusted of Tank Masters have the honor of using them. Upgraded Wraith with heavily increased vitality, speed, and rate of fire. Goblins Goblin * Cost: 2,000 cR * REQ Level: 7 "Me put Mantis to shame!" Spartans are given remote control of Goblins in War Games due to the small nature of their cockpits. The vehicles were given usability due to a particular individual who made the Yabda the Merciless. Armored walker with both jump and melee capability. The operator has control of both an automatic needle cannon that can supercombine and a powerful palm-mounted plasma grenade launcher. Goblin Ultra * Cost: 2,500 cR * REQ Level: 8 "Ultra-Goblin-Methane-Punch!" Goblin Ultras are often operated by only the most determined of Unggoy, or in most cases the most unhinged. Upgraded Goblin with heavily increased vitality and melee damage. Time to supercombine with needle cannon is decreased. Temple Goblin * Cost: 3,000 cR * REQ Level: 9 "I am Deacon, the will of the Grunts!" The jockeys of Temple Goblins often tend to be fanatical, if not delusional. Upgraded Goblin with heavily increased vitality and jump height. Needle cannon is replaced by a powerful and continuous Scarab beam cannon. Category:Halo: Warhunt